


Beautiful Stranger

by setos_puppy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Doppelganger, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Self-Discovery, how do I tag this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 11:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setos_puppy/pseuds/setos_puppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So here he was in the bowels of the abandoned train station looking at himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Stranger

Stiles was officially going to move out of Beacon Hills. This faerie was the last goddamn straw. He was pretty sure he was on the edge of a mental break down and he couldn't stop laughing hysterically, because he knew if he did he'd end up in tears. It turned out that alternate universes weren't only real, but there were multiple versions of them based on major life events. 

So here he was in the bowels of the abandoned train station looking at himself. There were noticeable differences between the two of them, but it was still him, down to the scar behind his left ear from falling out a tree when he was seven. Other Stiles had hair, curled, messy hair that somehow made him look older and younger at the same time. He also had a hard look in his eyes and dressed way better, he was wearing tight charcoal jeans and a tight white t-shirt with a faded bomber jacket. 

Oh yeah, and he was a werewolf.

This Stiles had taken up Peter's offer on Prom night for the bite. Like, without hesitation. What the hell was up with that?

He also really, _really_ hated Allison. Apparently she had killed his Scott that night in the forest. 

They were trying to figure things out while waiting for Derek, Isaac and Peter, but mostly it was filled with awkward silence. To keep from confusing the two of them Other Stiles had told them he tended to go by Genim, which earned Stiles a look from Allison as he mumbled about how it had been his grandfather's name. From what they could gather, Peter was still the Alpha in Genim's universe, Scott was dead and the Alpha Pack had already intruded. And apparently they were hell on wheels. 

Oh, and Genim was with Peter.

Which... 

Ew.

The door to the train crashed open and Derek strode in first, followed by Peter and Isaac. Genim shoved out of his spot and strode past the growling Derek to bare his neck to Peter. Peter stood there for a long moment, peering down at the younger male while everyone watched him. Sighing he closed his hand around the bare spot of Genim's neck and squeezed lightly. A happy noise left Genim's throat and he backed away slowly toward his spot. 

“Uh, what the hell was that?” Stiles asked, looking to his mirror image and then over at Derek. 

Peter's mouth quirked up a bit and he folded his arms across his chest as he looked to Derek. “Yes, Derek, why don't you tell them what that was?”

Turning to glare at his uncle, Derek turned back to look at the others. “It's mated behaviour. He was presenting himself in a submissive pose as a welcome.” Stiles pulled a face and glared over at his double before rubbing a hand across his cheek.

“How are we going to fix this?”

Derek shifted his weight, thinking. “Clearly we need to figure out the lesson this faerie was trying to teach us by sending him here. Then we'll convince her to send him back.”

Genim snorted and rolled his eyes. “Why don't we just kill her? Shouldn't that reverse her magic?”

Scott blinked and looked at Genim for a long moment, thinking about it. “Or it'd keep you here, right? Like, forever.”

“Well, why don't we relocate to somewhere more comfortable to continue this conversation. Maybe he was sent here to help us with the upcoming battle?” Peter tipped his head to the side when he got a pleased look from Genim and sent him a small smile. 

Stiles felt like puking.

\---

So there were five of them coming, four guys, two of which were identical twins, and a girl. Apparently she was the worst. All the talking and still nothing happened. No magical faerie popping out of thin air to make Genim disappear. Which Stiles was pretty sure was cosmically unfair.

Currently he and Genim were in one of the spare rooms in the Hale house, lying on the air mattresses spread out on the floor. Genim was quiet whereas Stiles continually babbled, needing to fill the awkward silences with something comforting. They talked about their interests, mostly, trying to figure out where they differed. Genim still liked comic books and he loved reading true crime books, but instead of being on the lacrosse team he was part of the swim team. 

“So, how'd dad react to the whole werewolf thing?” Stiles asked after a long stretch of silence, listening to the muffled voices through the floor.

Genim was quiet for a long stretch of time. Stiles listened to him shift on the mattress and tipped his head back to look at him, watching as he picked at the thread on his jacket. “He never... I was turned and when I went home a few days later after everything calmed down he was...” Genim trailed off for a moment, fingers furiously picking at the leather. “It was a warning that they knew who we were. They'd drawn that damn symbol on the floor in his blood.” 

Stiles felt his stomach clench and he sucked in a sharp breath to push away the feeling of bile rising in his throat. “Oh.” He listened to the mattress creak and looked up when he felt it dip when Genim sat next to him. Stiles looked up at him, peering over his face, over _his_ face. “Sorry.”

“Yeah.” Genim pulled off his jacket and stretched out on the bed next to Stiles, wordlessly pulling him into an embrace. Stiles squirmed a bit, feeling odd. He didn't even know this guy. A nip to his ear made him still and after a moment he relaxed into the embrace, feeling oddly comforted. 

“Think we'll be able to get you back home?” 

Genim shrugged, Stiles felt it against his jaw. “Dunno. If not, I'm sure I have a place here.”

Stiles quieted for a minute. He wanted to argue it. Instead he curled his hand around Genim's hip. “Yeah. You do.”


End file.
